The invention relates to a method for laser welding one or more workpieces made of press-hardenable steel, in particular manganese-boron steel, in a butt joint, in which method the workpiece or workpieces have a thickness of between 0.5 and 1.8 mm, and/or a jump in thickness of between 0.2 and 0.4 mm occurs at the butt joint, and in which method laser welding is carried out with the feed of filler wire into the molten bath which is generated by at least one laser beam, the molten bath being generated only by the at least one laser beam.